A Simple Gift
by McDayDreaming
Summary: Could A simple gift be the key to a new start for this estranged couple? Alex/Izzie Christmas fluff set during the time she was M.I.A. AU obviously. Please read & review.


**A Simple Gift**

It was December. There was snow covering the ground and the colors of the Christmas season decorated Seattle. The city was practically sparkling. The streets were more crammed than usual as shoppers made their way from store to store looking for the perfect gift. Alex Karev however was definitely not in the holiday spirit. The third year surgical resident had never been big on family togetherness and all that crap. His upbringing probably had a lot to do with that point of view. His mom tried to make the holidays a happy time, but the festivities always ended in an argument of some kind. It could have been about anything from the turkey being too dry to unpaid bills. It didn't really matter. The end result was the same as most every other day. His father treated his mother as if she were a punching bag, which inevitably made Alex angry.

Now there was sadness. His wife Izzie loved all holidays and thought every one should be celebrated to the fullest extent possible, but Christmas was her favourite. She always went all out. She baked for months prior. The decorations went up right after Halloween. This meant that every inch of Meredith's house was adorned in tinsel, ribbons bows, popcorn strings Santa Clauses mistletoe and holly. In addition to this a Christmas village and a nativity scene were placed on window sills. The tree was a matter all its own. Hours had to be devoted to that project. First she had to find the right one. It had to be the perfect size and have just the right scent. Once she got the tree home it had to be placed in just the right spot. After that came the eggnog, the Christmas CDs and the ornaments and lights. At this point anyone on the property got sucked into helping her decorate it whether they were willing or not. To her gift giving was serious business. Every present she gave had to have meaning or importance for the person who received it, but she revelled in these painstaking decisions. As Christmas approached she grew more and more excited. Her emotions on the actual holidays could only be described as childlike joy and enthusiasm. This should have been their first holiday season together as a married couple, but it wasn't because she hadn't spoken to him in about a month. So all the merriment and hoopla was like a slap in the face. It was a constant reminder that he wasn't with her.

As Alex walked out the doors of Seattle Grace/Mercy West Hospital the air was just cool enough to paint his cheeks a light shade of crimson after a few minutes. He relished the feeling of the air against his skin and decided to leave his car in the parking lot and walk to Meredith and Derek's The fact that there was a fair distance between the hospital and the house that he had once called home didn't bother him. He blocked out all the bright and shiny reminders of Izzie and focused on three things; the movement of his legs, the feeling of air moving in and out of his lungs and the wind against his skin. For once all was quiet. There were no thoughts swirling around in his brain. There was peace, but it would be short lived.

Just a few blocks from the house he had to stop and warm up. The closest thing to him was a toy store, and therein was a reminder he couldn't ignore. It was a huge display for the 2009 Holiday Barbie. She wore a flowing dress that was pink and gold lame. This may have been inconsequential for most, but the doll was very similar to one he'd seen in a picture that Izzie kept in a shoebox. She'd wanted the doll aptly named "Pretty in Pink Barbie" for her 9th birthday, but Robbie didn't have the money. Before he realized what he was doing he grabbed a Holiday Barbie from the display and paid for it. After that he didn't have time to think about the cold as he was too busy contemplating what to say to the love of his life.

When he walked in the door he was greeted by the sight of Meredith and Derek in lip lock on the couch. He acted disgusted, told them to get a room and grunted in response to her giggle and. Part of him was disgusted, after all Meredith was like a sister to him and he didn't need to see anybody making out with her. Although knowing Meredith and Derek it was lucky he hadn't seen worse. That was beside the point though. He was feeling more than just disgust; he was also jealous because in spite of the fact their wedding consisted of a post it note in a locker room Meredith and Derek were in the newlywed phase, where he and Izzie should have been. Once he was in his old room and could no longer see or hear the happy couple he picked up a piece of paper and a pen. For a long time he stared at the blank plank page intently while turning the pen over and over in his hand, struggling to find the right words. Finally he gave up on perfection and let the words flow from his heart.

Iz,

Here's an early Christmas present. She's not half as beautiful as you are, but she does look really similar to that Barbie you wanted for your 9th birthday. I remember the picture from your treasure box. Better late than never right? I know you don't think I pay attention to things like that but I do. I love you SO MUCH. You have to believe that I would never try to get you fired! I did talk to the chief but I told him that you really needed the job and he couldn't fire you. I was trying to protect you from the cuts! I know hard you've worked to become a surgeon. It was never my intent to take that away from you, honestly. I know I've done a lot of stuff to make you hate me, which is why you couldn't give me the benefit of the doubt, but somewhere deep in your heart I think you know I'm telling the truth.

I need you here Iz. You're my better half, literally. I'm a mess without you. I know I've been with a lot of girls, and then there was Ava, but you were always the one for me. I've been in love with you since the day we met. It just took me a while to realize that. I think I was afraid; afraid that you were outta my league, that I wasn't good enough for you. Once I got to know you more I was afraid to let you in because my past had trained me to keep my guard up. Letting you in made me vulnerable. Now I'm just afraid of losing you. I'm sorry for my past mistakes. If I could do it all again I would treat you the way you deserve to be treated.

Please call me. I'm staying at Mer & Derek's You know the number. My cell's always on too. I couldn't bear to stay at the trailer without you. As scary and woodsy as that place is it's supposed to be ours. I hope you're feeling well.

Merry Christmas,

Love Alex

It was early the next morning by the time he finished the letter, but he couldn't fight urge to deliver the gift to Chehalis. He found a radio station playing something loud and fast to help him stay awake for the drive. It was pretty much a blur anyway. All Alex could think about was what the future would hold for him and Izzie. Would this simple gesture be the key to a new beginning? Would they have the chance to have kids, and grow old together? Not too long ago he hadn't even wanted those things; but he wanted them now, with her. Even if they weren't afforded that opportunity and the Cancer became more aggressive and she was taken from him too soon he'd stand with her through that hell until the end if she'd let him. Of course this was the last thing he wanted. It would shatter his heart into a million pieces. He found himself getting choked up at the thought, but if there was no other option he wanted to take advantage of every second he had left with her. There was also possibility that she would shut him out forever. He couldn't think about that though. He pushed the thought aside as he pulled into the trailer court that was Izzie's childhood home. He managed to get her mother's address from old hospital records a while ago. It just hadn't come in handy until now. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car and knocking on the door.

Robbie Stevens answered looking dishevelled.

"Hello Alex."

"Hey Robbie, will you give this to her? He asks as he holds out a plastic bag.

Her first instinct is to say no because her daughter had made it clear that she no longer wanted anything to do with this man. The older woman changed her mind when she saw the pleading and desperation in his eyes, "Okay."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

A few hours later Alex was stepping out of the shower when his cell rang. His heart jumped into his throat when he looked at the caller I.D.

"Hi Alex."

"Hey Iz, it's so good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"I'm good. Did I wake you?"

"No. I was up. I have rounds soon."

"Right, well thank you for the gift. She's beautiful. I can't believe you remembered.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. If something's important to you it's important to me, even if I don't always show it."

"That's sweet. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For blaming you when I got fired. I should have heard you out. I think I just needed someone to lash out at and you were the easiest target."

"It's okay. It's not like I haven't done that to you before."

"Your note made me cry Alex. You said all the right things, but how do I know you won't t just shut down when things get hard?"

"And how do I know you won't run away?"

The question was met with silence.

"Look I think we need to earn each other's trust again, Izzie would you go on a date with me?"

"Okay," he could hear a smile in her voice as she said it. For the first time in a long time he felt himself smile.

"I gotta go, but we'll talk soon and make plans, alright?"

"Alright, talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Since then they'd been on four dates, and Alex was currently waiting for her at a coffee shop. He smiled and waved when he saw her.

"Hi. You look beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"So do you want anything?"

She looked at the selection of desserts for a few minutes before deciding. "A cup of hot chocolate and a piece of mocha cheesecake would be great."

He was glad she wanted to eat something, even if it wasn't healthy. It meant the latest round of IL2 wasn't affecting her appetite too greatly.

Sometime later Izzie had polished off her piece of cheesecake as well as half of Alex' chocolate chip banana loaf as they talked about how her treatment was going and the latest melodramas at Seattle Grace/Mercy West. So far the conversation had been comfortable, and the silence that had fallen between them wasn't awkward. Suddenly though he felt nervous. He reached for her hand and cleared his throat before looking into her eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he saw his future there. The moment was reminiscent of their wedding day. He had visions of future Christmases with kids running around enjoying the festivities. They were beautiful, each a perfect blend of him and her.

"Alex what is it?"

" Iz, would you spend Christmas with me at Mer and Derek's?"

She hesitated and then said "I don't know Alex."

"Come on, please? The season hasn't been the same without you?"

She laughed. "Where is this coming from? You don't even like Christmas."

"No, but you do, and it's kinda killing me that you haven't been around to make me do all the festive crap that comes with it."

This time she laughed so hard she snorted. That was more like the Alex she knew.

He could tell she was starting to cave so he made one last appeal "I bet Mer will be so happy to see you that she won't care if you make the house look like Santa's Freaking Village/

Izzie rolled her eyes at the reference, but smiled and said "Okay."

During the week prior to the big day Izzie was busy readying the house for the occasion, uncharacteristically Alex was there to help every step of the way. He'd hung lights, and strung popcorn strings, helped with the nativity and Christmas village all without complaint. In addition he gave his opinion about each tree while they were hunting for the perfect one, placed it according to her specifications, and contributed to the decorating process without being coerced.

They were taking a break cuddled on the porch swing with a thick wool blanket when she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Miranda, Callie, Arizona Mer, Derek, Lexie, and I are going carolling on Peds in a about an hour. I don't suppose you'd wanna come?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

She looked at him strangely, "Who are you and what have you done with my husband? You hate carolling.

"Iz I've come to realize how special times like these are. I almost lost you this year in more ways than one. I don't want to take our time together for granted anymore. Besides, if we have kids I wanna pass these traditions on to them."

"Since when are you such a sap?"

"It's all your fault," he taunted wagging his finger in her face.

"Is not!"

In response he tickled her.

Instead of retaliating she captured his lips forcefully and with passion.

He responded with equal emotion and intensity.

The moment was interrupted by Derek clearing his throat.

"I hate to put an end to this love fest, but Izzie Meredith would like your help getting ready."

She rolled her eyes. "Why does she need my help? It's not like we're going clubbing."

"I don't know I'm just the messenger."

As darkness fell over Seattle on Christmas Day Alex lay under the tree staring up at the lights, reflecting. It had been a great day filled with amazing food and lots of laughter. Everyone who was important to them had been there .Being awakened by the sweet aroma of hot chocolate and sticky buns made it easier than usual to get up at the crack of dawn. The gargantuan snowball fight that happened after breakfast was more fun than he was willing to admit, even though Owen and Cristina were declared the winners. The turkey dinner was like heaven on a plate. However the best part of the day was the gift opening. He finally learned the truth behind the old saying it is better to give than to receive. He could barely contain himself as she tore the paper off the things he'd chosen for her.

Izzie couldn't believe the thoughtfulness of the presents. First there was a fairly large snow globe depicting Seattle in ornate and beautiful detail, obviously for her collection. Then a picture frame that said love conquers all. Inside the frame was a collage of wallet size photos. There were pictures from their wedding day, their first kiss and other happy moments in their relationship. She didn't even know where he'd gotten some of them. Lastly there was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant that sparkled when the light hit it. Alex reached for the clasp before she even asked for his help.

She turned to face him. "Alex, I don't know what to say. These gifts are amazing! Thank you so much! Mine seem so impersonal now. As she said the words her eyes began to fill with tears.

He was quick to brush the few that escaped away with his thumb. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "You're welcome Iz and are you kidding! Season tickets to the Seahawks and a ball signed by the team! That's amazing! I love it, but I think you missed one in your stocking."

Crinkling her nose in confusion she stepped toward the oversized sock with her name penned in glitter. Reaching in her heart began to race when she felt a small velvet box. Inside was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. She was floored. It was perfect. How could he afford all this?

"You don't have to put it on now. I know we're just starting to get back on track, but you deserve a real wedding ring."

"No I want to wear it now. It's perfect thank you. Can you put it on for me?"

"Mer helped me pick it out." He did as she asked and then grazed her lips softly. Izzie wasted no time deepening the kiss.

Up until this point everyone else in attendance had been doing their best to stay quiet, letting the newly reconnected couple share a few moments of sweetness among themselves. Finally Mark couldn't take it anymore. "Get a room!"

Lexie jabbed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?"

"Sweetheart don't be such a Grinch. Christmas is a time for love."

"Bah humbug."

Alex heard this but didn't care. Sloan would get his later. He was pulled from his thoughts by footsteps.

"Are you coming to bed?

"Yeah, just thinking about how great today was."

She smiled, "It was pretty great, but it's not over yet. I have one more present to give you."

The glint in her eye was not lost on him. This would definitely be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
